Ninjas and Their Secrets
by Shadow Harpy
Summary: Summary inside.When Christine Summers returns home from one adventure and plans another trip to the Soul Society with her friends, she gets thrown into yet another world to prevent the destruction of her friends and the world she is sent to. Now in the body of a seven year old, Chris has to fight alongside new allies and friends as well as create new memories from growing up again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or DNAngel. They belong to their respective writers. I only own OC's and there will be quite a bit of OOC. Hope you like it. Enjoy~

When Christine Summers returns home from one adventure and plans another trip to the Soul Society with her friends, she gets thrown into yet another world to prevent the destruction of her friends and the world she is sent to. Now in the body of a seven year old, Chris has to fight alongside new allies and friends as well as create new memories from growing up again. How well can she keep her Hollow in check without her zanpakutou's calm voice while fighting ninjas? How will the ninjas react when they uncover her most deepest of secrets?

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . .. . . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

_'I don't want to remember...'_ "What don't you want to remember?" A childish, yet familiar female voice asked. _'I don't want them to be found out...'_ "Who don't you want to be found out?" The voice asked again, listening in on my thoughts. _'He killed them, everyone!'_ I could feel myself begin to lose control as the the deaths of my friends hit me hard a minute after it happened, trying to comprehend the situation. I sat in complete fear and helplessness, my spirit energy already gone, Sirēne Harpy lay broken in two by my side while I breathed heavily with silent tears, exhaustion, and pain. The man-no, monster-stood there in the middle of all the chaos, then turned his black soulless eyes towards me and began to walk in my direction with a psychotic smile. "It's just you and me now, chibi tori." He said in a low, dark tone as I tried to move away, but couldn't even blink. He had completely sealed the entrance to the Soul Society when we were about to visit the Soul Reapers, keeping them from entering the world of the living and us from entering Soul Society, and attacked when we were at our most vulnerable.

As he raised his arm, gun in hand to kill me, a new door opened and spilled blinding white light throughout the area, reminding me of Truth's domain. Everyone and everything disappeared, leaving the blank whiteness where I knew its voice would soon follow like it always did. "Long time no see, Miss-Quin-cy~" Truth's childish voice echoed behind me, dragging out the syllables for every name it came across with anyone who piqued its interest. I had finally found my voice and was now whispering, feeling my alchemy gate appear with dread, it was supposed to disappear when I came home. "Your world has been destroyed. What are you going to do?" An idea came to me and I finally turned around "I'm reversing the time of the destruction. I'll give everyone the rest of my time in this world! You can take my alchemy, it's yours, take anything!" I started screaming desperately as Truth seemed to contemplate my offer.

Finally he said "With that I will only turn them back to the beginning of the year of the destruction. With your time and use of this forbidden alchemy you will be dropped in another world, having died giving up your time in your world. Oh! It's my turn of the deal now!" Truth exclaimed happily with a Cheshire grin. "I want you to find Madara Uchiha. He was supposed to pass on already, but now lingers somehow where you're going. There are a few others but you will find a list of those people when you arrive. Good bye~, Miss-Quin-cy~!" The black hands emerged and dragged me into the darkness of the gate, Truth's laugh echoing once again.

~Hidden Leaf: Uchiha Compound~

"Hey Itachi, let's go!" "You don't have to yell, Shisui. Sasuke's still sleeping too, we're not going to be late." Itachi Uchiha replied to his best friend Shisui Uchiha as they were about to leave for the academy. Suddenly a bright flash appeared, forcing the two to shield their eyes before hearing something, almost like a person falling, and looked to see a seven year old girl with light blonde hair, unconscious, and bleeding heavily from an injury on her right side. Shisui looked at her wide eyed before he motioned for Itachi to help him take her to the hospital, asking the nurse to send a note to their teachers and families while they waited anxiously for the girl to come out of surgery. "Hey Itachi, don't be mad or anything, because I simply wanted to know her name and looked through her bag." Shisui started quietly as Itachi looked at him with an annoyed look but waited for him to continue.

"This book has her name on the inside cover, so her name is Kagami Torikage. Also she has some strange drawings that I've never seen before, as well as a few other books. You think we should hand them over to ANBU?" "Doing that will cause panic and distrust towards us if she wakes up without them. We will ask her about them later. For now, let's see what the doctor has to say." Itachi finished saying as the medic ninja in charge of Kagami came up to them, slight concern evident in her eyes as she explained to them their new mystery friend's condition.

chibi tori- little bird


	2. Chapter 2(1)

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto. I own only oc's. there will be some ooc. Until next time, read and enjoy~**

The medic ninja in charge of Kagami walked up to the two Uchihas' and explained what they had discovered about her. Apparently, Kagami's body had rejected the pills they had given her to help replenish the blood she had lost, despite her heart hammering quickly to replace it. Her wound, which was announced to have been fatal, healed shockingly fast with the help of the medical ninjustu they had applied to keep her stable, and needed to be looked over when she woke up since Kagami was still too weak to leave right away, but will be able to. "May we see her before you inform the Hokage please?" Shisui asked politely as the medic ninja gave them a stern look but nodded seeing their disappointed ones and led them to room number 208 and left to contact the Hokage. Now seeing their new unknown friend in the hospital connected to a respiratory machine and IV drip worried Itachi and Shisui more than what their parents would say and stood by the window to look for ANBU ninja.

It hadn't been longer than two hours before they heard startled breathing and turned to see Kagami roll onto her side and remove the breathing tube from her throat before lying on her back once again and cough violently and painfully hard, trying to move away from the offending beeping of the respirator before the two Uchihas' moved quickly to stop and calm Kagami down. Itachi skillfully turned off the respirator as Shisui ran back to the window to check for ANBU before running to the door. Now that Kagami was awake, they could get a clear view of her eyes, which happened to be a blood red ruby color, similar to the Uchiha clans sharingan, but a slight shade darker. The door slammed open to reveal Shisui being yelled at by the ANBU as the nurse who was now in charge of their friend threatened to call the Hokage until a commanding voice raised over the argument silencing them. "What is the meaning of this? Take note that you are in a hospital where the injured need their rest. Now, what's this I hear about our new guest being taken out?" The third Hokage then walked into the room to find Shisui and Itachi standing in front of a girl with red eyes who looked undoubtedly nervous, shocked, confused, and above all angry.

The nurse gave him a slight nod before ushering the ANBU ninja out of the room and going to check Kagami's vitals before she left to complete her rounds. Shisui chose that moment to return Kagami's bag to her and explained to the third Hokage what happened. "Hmmm. What did you say your name was again miss?" The third asked curiously. "I didn't, but it's Kagami Torikage. Who are you? Where am I?" Kagami asked nervously "Bird Shadow, that is an interesting name. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. You are in the hospital of the Hidden Leaf. These two young boys here found you injured and unconscious in front of their home. Where are you from, Kagami?" Kagami looked at Sarutobi in slight confusion before a sad look overcame her features and he detected a slight lie in her truth.

"I don't remember. The last thing I do remember is walking to school with my friends, then explosions and screaming and...I woke up here..." Kagami trailed off quietly as if she were trying to hold back from saying something else before the door slammed open. Again. Sarutobi sighed in annoyance as yet another ANBU walked in with Hiashi Hyūga, who also looked annoyed. 'He must have been in a meeting.' Shisui and Itachi both thought as Hiashi came over and activated his byakugan. "Impossible! Lord Hokage, this girl has absolutely no chakra, yet she does possess some kind of power. There seems to be a large amount of power on her side. Do you have some kind of seal?" Hiashi asked Kagami quite bluntly and shocked, who stiffened and started wrapping her arms around her waist with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3(2)

A tense silence settled as Kagami slowly nodded her head then said, "If I tell you how it works, you're going to undo it, aren't you. I _asked_ my friend to put the seal to seal half of my power. If it's undone, it will not only kill everyone who comes near me, but it puts strain on my body, I will also die since I can't control it anymore, therefore no one could stop it." Nervously and picked up her bag to go through it again, and pulled out a small sketchbook and flipped to a certain page. "This is what I'll look like if you somehow undo the seal on my side. For the record, absolutely no one here knows how to fix it if undone or weakened. If I tell you, you are being sworn to absolute secrecy. It cannot be used on just anyone!" Kagami explained as the rooms occupants looked at her with wide eyes as she explained her terms and allowed them to look at the pictures for a few extra seconds.

One of the pictures showed a girl, obviously Kagami, but completely white with strangely long light brown hair, with the occasional black details, the eyes being gold with black sclera, and a hole going right through her chest where a heart should be. The other showed a giant bird with black claws on the wings and feet, a large gaping hole where a heart would normally be, and a long serpent like tail. The second picture over all looked like a dragon with black eyes and sclera-as if there were no color in them at all. A third picture was a slight combination of the two, a human figure with long light brown hair, a strange skull mask with blue and purple designs, sharp claws replaced her hands, and she was wearing strange clothing that revealed the hole in place of her heart, only smaller. This figure was wearing glasses, had a black and white bow in her hair, and had striking amethyst eyes-a color the two adults hadn't seen in a long time.

_ 'Just how powerful is she without the seal? How strong is she now?'_ Were everyone's thoughts as Kagami put her book away and pushed off the hospital bed covers to stand while her visitors were distracted. Itachi and Shisui watched with amazement and shock as their new friend began to stretch and test her balance by standing on one foot for a few seconds before turning to them with a slightly annoyed glint in her eyes. "Unless you are still lost in your thoughts, I suggest you get out. I need to change." "What if we don't leave? What then, girl?" An ANBU ninja asked harshly as he walked back into the room and watched as Kagami's face went red with barely contained rage and was a blur of color as he landed on his back in the hallway, directly in the path of a passing nurse who glared at him and entered the room. Sarutobi, Hiashi, and Shisui sensed her anger and understood the suggestion as Itachi had enough sense to leave the room while they were forced out by the nurse.

"That stupid ANBU just HAD to say something like that before we leave and get thrown out." Shisui whined while leaning against the wall with Itachi, Hiashi Hyūga had already left to resume his previous meeting, Sarutobi left to discuss some arrangements for Kagami as she would be staying in the village, if she agreed to stay. In the room, Kagami looked into her bag and sighed in relief that the spell she used was still intact and Shisui didn't notice it. The door then opened to reveal said girl wearing a tight fitting red shirt that stopped at her stomach with off the shoulder sleeves hugging her forearms, under that was a black tank top, a black knee-length pleated skirt, black tights, black lace up boots, and a long silver chain bracelet that wrapped around her right wrist multiple times, a blue choker with a white diamond pendent, and her bag over her shoulder.

Kagami also had a dark purple ribbon in her hair that was reminiscent to rabbit ears in a way, and looked so different five minutes ago that Shisui and Itachi almost didn't recognize her, before thinking she had a strange yet interesting style to wear something like that. "Wow... Are you still Kagami?" Shisui asked while Itachi regained his composure before anyone could notice and turned to leave for the academy, seeing as they were supposed to be in class at the moment, Shisui and Kagami following after him quickly and walking outside. "Welcome, Kagami, to the Hidden Leaf Village." Shisui said enthusiastically as they walked down the street and through the village, taking their time to get to class as the two friends enjoyed Kagami's amazement and soon came to the academy entrance, where an unexpected someone was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka stared in astonishment as Kagami's blades hit their mark. Laughing internally as Honda tried to come up with excuses on what she had done. Itachi smirked while Shisui laughed quietly, the academy bell rang, signaling the end of class since it was a relatively short day and everyone was dismissed. Kagami walked away with the two Uchihas', smirking openly at the still dazed teacher before leaving. "Alright, since class is over I think we should go and do some training! Find out what you can do if your jutsu can beyond a certain limit." "Shisui, Lord Hiashi said that Kagami didn't have any chakra at the hospital. I don't doubt you, but how do we know if you're be able to perform a water or fire jutsu?" Itachi asked curiously as they walked back to his house, Kagami wracking her brain for an answer they'll believe for the moment.

"Um..." "Here. Why don't you use this?" The Hokage held up a piece of paper in front of the three children, startling them as to when he had gotten there. Looking up Shisui and Itachi noticed that they were already standing in front of his house as Kagami took the small paper. After ten seconds of nothing happening, the paper split in two. "Hmm, so it appears you can use wind based justsu." Sarutobi started, but choked on his pipe when the paper continued to change. It suddenly crinkled, proving that her second chakra nature was lightening, then it suddenly bent forward and became wet and damp, next it was on fire, and before it turned to ash, it became dirt and crumbled into dust, the wind blowing it out of her fingers and out of their sight. Silence reigned for the moment as they tried to figure out what that meant, Sarutobi having suspicions about her chakra nature giving him a clue as to who Kagami was.

"Kagami, could you please close your eyes for a moment? When you feel relaxed enough, say the first thing that comes to your mind." Sarutobi instructed as Itachi and Shisui have him curious looks. Closing her eyes, Kagami let out a breath and relaxed, letting her mind wander. '_... Kagami...'_ A voice whispered, sounding familiar to her, soothing, comforting. In the Uchiha complex, Sarutobi, Itachi, and Shisui watched their friend relax and raise her hands in front of herself, then said the most shocking and surprising thing they had ever heard. "Element Style: Wind Crystal Bird Jutsu." The wind swirled in Kagami's cupped hands, forming what the Hokage thought would be a rasengan, but instead became a crystallized bird made out of the wind. When she opened her eyes, Sarutobi stared in shock at the color-it had changed from blood red to a familiar mesmerizing amethyst. _'Lightening and wind. Two chakra natures. Now I have an idea of who you are.'_ The Hokage thought, then took in the girl's shocked face at the figurine in her hands, smiling at the awe in her eyes.

_'Now I'm certain I know who you are.'_ "Perhaps you should stay with the Uchiha's for awhile until the arrangements are finished. You can practice your abilities in the meantime." He said with a smile. "T-thank you!" Kagami replied and handed him the crystal bird with a small smile. "Come on Kagami, let's introduce you already!" Shisui exclaimed happily as Itachi smiled and lead his two friends inside, Sarutobi smiling as he too left. As the third Hokage was leaving the Uchiha complex, Honda appeared and glared Kagami as she was leaving their sight. "Lord Hokage, is it wise to let that girl stay in the village? Let alone trust her with the Uchiha's?" Honda asked angrily as something caught his eye.

The crystal bird figurine seemed to sparkle like a real crystal in the sunlight, glinting mockingly at the jōnin like the girl herself had smirked openly at him not twenty minutes ago. "She's a threat to the village!" "She is a threat to your ego, Honda." Hiruzen retorted with an angered glint in his eyes. "She is a child, Honda. As such I will not make her leave. Especially not when I know that, for a fact, she could be killed for being accused of being a spy." He added and continued to walk back to his office to finish his paperwork and enjoy a walk through the village. Honda glared once more at the entrance of the Uchiha complex, schooled his features into a friendly mask, and walked towards Itachi's house.


	5. Chapter 3 (sorry for our of order)

**Sorry! This is chapter 3. I didn't know that I hadn't posted it so, here it is! I found it while uploading chapter 5 to a different site. So, as always everyone, read and enjoy~**

Fugaku Uchiha was standing next to the third Hokage and the leader of the ANBU Black Ops., Danzo Shimura. Itachi and Shisui began to feel slightly nervous but steeled their expressions, if Fugaku was there, then it was probably about the letter the hospital sent. Kagami, sensing a change in the atmosphere became quiet and retreated to her shy demeanor she didn't know she still had, and walked quietly behind Itachi. "Father, Lord Danzo, Lord Hokage, we weren't expecting to see you here. Has something happened?" Itachi asked in a serious voice that slightly surprised Kagami. "Yes, something has indeed happened. Neither you nor Shisui are in class. It isn't like you two to miss school out of the blue, also, why did we receive intel that you were both at the hospital?" Fugaku started, eyeing his eldest son and his friend before his gaze fell on an unfamiliar girl trying to hide behind his son.

He raised an eyebrow curiously at Kagami and was about to ask her name when Danzo spoke. "I hear that my ANBU ninjas were also thrown out due to inappropriate behavior in the hospital. This girl has strange abilities that we know nothing about, as well as leaving the hospital so quickly after such an encounter and having a life threatening injury, for all we know she could be a spy!" Danzo said angrily and stamped his cane on the ground, making Kagami wince slightly and take a small step back at his accusing glare. 'He's looking at me like I'm some kind of monster and killed someone! Though... It is my fault he got away...' Kagami's thoughts trailed off as Sarutobi stepped in between the two and spoke to the three kids in front of him. Shisui looked nervous and concerned about the silence, Itachi was glaring slightly at Danzo for accusing Kagami, and Kagami looked down guiltily and nervously as if Danzo's unsaid statement was true, looking as though her will to keep her tears away threatened to break at the intenseness of the silence.

Breathing a sigh, Sarutobi looked at the three children and said with a slight smile "Itachi, Shisui, why don't you two take Kagami to the academy and introduce her to the class? I'll take care of any necessary arrangements for her to stay in the village." "Hiruzen!?" "Lord Hokage?" Danzo and Fugaku both said, shocked that the Hokage would go to such lengths for a strange and still unknown child. At first, Itachi and Shisui were dumbfounded and let it show, before breaking into wide grins and dragging Kagami to the academy, earning a surprised gasp as they ran. Hiruzen laughed heartily as he walked back to his office to finish some paperwork while Fugaku just shook his head with a faint smile and walked back to his work, Danzo continued to stand in front of the Hokage tower before turning abruptly and walking back to ANBU headquarters.

Itachi and Shisui took Kagami straight to their class, ignoring any other kids who might be in the hall. Opening the classroom door calmly, Itachi walked in with Shisui dragging Kagami in and were about to go to their desks when the teacher stopped them. "Itachi, Shisui, your both late. Who is that girl with you? A new student perhaps?" "Yes, Lord Hokage asked us to bring her to the academy today to introduce her. She will be going to school here starting now." Shisui replied with a smile as he nudged Kagami forward a bit to introduce herself. "H-hello. My name is Kagami Torikage, it's nice to meet you." Kagami said nervously, mentally berating herself for stuttering and sat down in between the two Uchihas'. The teacher nodded at her then turned his attention to Itachi and Shisui "Now then, I understand your reason for being late, but you are still late, you three will demonstrate the shuriken technique first." Shisui's eyes widened slightly and Itachi glanced at Kagami, who looked worried and curious.

They didn't know if Kagami had even used shuriken before! The teacher led the class outside and were met with another class who were also practicing their shuriken technique. "Hello Iruka-Sensei, mind if we join you?" "Not at all, Honda-Sensei. We were just about to begin." Iruka replied with a kind smile as Honda motioned to his three chosen students. "These three were late so they'll be demonstrating for us." He explained as Iruka and his class looked at the two Uchihas in shock before moving back to watch. Kagami stood on Itachi's left with Shisui to his right and uncertainly reached her hand to her waist where a single, simple silver metal feather hung from her belt. A few of the boys from both classes laughed at the sight of the metal feather "That's not a shuriken, Torikage!" "What do you plan on doing with a light as air feather?" Kagami remained silent and closed her eyes when the boys taunted her, tuning them out and focusing on the wind that blew around them.

As Itachi and Shisui threw their shurikens that undoubtedly hit their mark in a straight line, Kagami threw her feather and opened her eyes, looking at the boys in a bored manner and waited for them to speak. The metal feather had not only hit the target dead center, it multiplied. Now there were ten silver feathers in the target, each one dead center and gleaming mockingly in the light "Are you still curious, or would you prefer that I use a shuriken instead?" Kagami asked, not bothering to hide her amusement as the boys continued to stare at her until Honda broke the silence. "I would like to see your skill with a shuriken and not a kunai." He said angrily while Kagami retrieved her feathers and Shisui and Itachi smirked. "Very well then." Kagami replied and reached into the hidden pouch on her belt and produced a silver lightening bolt shaped blade with a loop on one end.

Honda glared when he saw the single blade and before he could comment on it, Kagami threw it at the target, the lightening bolt now had three additional blades besides the one embedded in the wood, a straight line of five lightening shuriken all dead center in between the feather blade cuts. The shuriken also gleamed in the light mockingly at the teacher, who stared wide eyed at the red eyed girl in shock.


	6. Chapter 5

Itachi led Shisui and Kagami into the kitchen to talk and introduce the latter to his family. "Welcome home Itachi. Hello Shisui. How was school?" Mikoto asked happily while holding Itachi's baby brother Sasuke as the three entered. "Hello mother, it was alright. Shisui and I met a new friend on the way." Itachi replied as Kagami waved shyly at Mikoto. "Hello, my name is Kagami Torikage. Nice to meet you." "Hello Kagami, my name is Mikoto. It's nice to meet you too." Mikoto said as a knock sounded at the door, earning curious looks from the room's occupants. "I wonder who that could be." Mikoto said curiously as Itachi moved to open the door. Kagami sensed the presence of their teacher, Honda-Sensei, but saw a smiling Iruka behind the door. "Hello Itachi. I was wondering if I could have a word with your friend, Kagami. Is she here?" Iruka asked with his usual smile. Itachi nodded and motioned for Kagami to come over, who pretended not to notice the man's lie.

"Hey there Kagami. I was wondering how you enjoyed the class. I know Honda can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but once he gets used to the idea of you being in his class, I'm sure he'll be nicer." Iruka explained. Kagami continued to stare into his eyes and couldn't take any more of his lies. Crossing her arms with a heavy sigh, Kagami looked up at Iruka and gave her sternest and most disapproving look as well as a frown. "This is exactly why my village and town burned all our information about transformation and clone jutsus. Honda-Sensei, change back. Iruka-Sensei wouldn't be happy to know you were impersonating him." She stated. Everyone stared at Kagami in shock before "Iruka" was engulfed in smoke and Honda appeared with an angry glare. "How did you know?" He asked angrily. "We can sense people's presence based on their chakra and presence alone. If I were to be blindfolded and I couldn't hear or see you, I would have immediately called you Honda-Sensei. Now, why are you really here?" Kagami explained with a look of indifference as Mikoto, Itachi, and Shisui stared at her in surprise.

"I challenge you. You're going to leave the village if I win!" Honda stated angrily as a crowd began forming on either side of the street. "And just what will happen if I win? Hmm... Oh! Alright, you have to whatever I say for three days!" Kagami exclaimed happily, earning shocked looks and gasps from everyone. "Three days? Are you insane?!" Honda yelled. "Well, if you don't want to do it you can forfeit now." Kagami shrugged and smiled in victory when Honda sighed and motioned for her to step outside. Bouncing with every step, Kagami stood across from Honda on the street and stood completely still when he charged at her. "Kagami!" Itachi and Shisui yelled as they watched their friend raise her left arm and say loudly and very clearly, "Bakudō #1: Sai." Honda's arms suddenly flew behind his back and his legs looked as though he had been tied together, making him fall into his side to prevent falling on his face.

"What did you do to me?!" He yelled at Kagami angrily, trying and failing to move from his position on the ground. "Paralysis. Be relieved that it was not a higher number or different type of spell." Kagami replied as she turned on her heel and walked back to Itachi and Shisui, snapping her fingers to release the spell. Honda stood and took another step towards the girl, then felt a suffocating pressure that reminded him of being underwater. Looking up at Kagami as he fell to one knee, Honda was shocked to see the young girl's eyes a now deep amethyst instead of blood red. His eyes widened as he held Kagami's gaze, and the pressure immediately disappeared when she turned and broke that gaze, leaving him breathing heavily. "I suggest you leave now, Honda-Sensei." Kagami said before Honda stood and disappeared.

The Uchihas' were left to stare at Kagami in wonder. A few of them left to inform the clan leader of their discovery about the strange girl. "Kagami, how did you do that?" Shisui asked curiously as they sat down around the table, Itachi to his right and Kagami to his left with Mikoto next to her as Sasuke slept. "It's... A type of ninjutsu, if you will. Though we call it Kidō. I believe you would call it kekkei genkai. There are three types: Hadō-destruction, Bakudō-binding, and sealing-barriers I suppose would fall under the category of either of Bakudō and sealing. No, I can't teach it to you, Shisui." Kagami said as she noticed the excited expression on her friend's face, which fell to a pout at the statement. Itachi and Mikoto laughed at the argument that followed.

Meanwhile, Honda had gone straight to the Hokage's office and slammed the door closed on his arrival. "Honda! What is the meaning of-" "Lord Hokage that girl is dangerous!" Honda interrupted Sarutobi, a feat that was not always done. "She performed an unknown jutsu and did something to me!" He continued as the Third Hokage sighed and picked the crystal bird. "Honda, Kagami is a _child_. I am aware of what she is capable of and must continue with the paperwork necessary in order for her stay in the village."

"Why does she need to stay in the village? Why not inform Ibiki about her abilities?" Honda argued. "I will not subject a child to interrogation! I made a promise to an old friend to watch over his child if I came across them. Kagami is the child of my friend, therefore I must protect her. My decision is final, Honda." Sarutobi said and proceeded to finish signing the last document in front of him before standing. As he left, Honda pondered his words and walked out the doors. 'A promise to an old friend?' He thought before scoffing silently. What kind of promise would result in allowing such a dangerous person to stay in the village. Mind made up, Honda went to the village archives to find out the mystery behind Kagami's eyes and abilities.


	7. Chapter 6

**Again, I do not own Naruto or Bleach. They belong to their respective writers. I own only OC's. there will be a lot of OOC. As always everyone, tell me what you think and read and enjoy~**

_'Thoughts'_

One month later, Kagami sat outside and enjoyed the weather while Itachi and Shisui had a practice battle in front of the class. Honda-sensei kept glancing in her direction, thinking she would do something. "Torikage, your opponent will be Nekokage." He called. "Cat?" "Bird?" Two voices said at the same time. Kagami looked over to the voice to see a boy with dark green hair that looked almost black and topaz gold eyes. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a lighter blue snowflake on the front, white shorts, and dark blue sandals. He had a headband with the hidden mist village insignia around his arm and a silver bird ring on his left middle finger with a single blue eye. Kagami yelled the first thing that came to her mind.

~ Nekokage P.O.V.~

I turned at the name Torikage to see a girl with light blonde hair and blood red eyes. She looked shocked and slightly hopeful. I noticed that Torikage was wearing a red shirt with an orange flame on the front, black shorts, and black heeled sandals. I saw a silver bird ring on her left middle finger with a single green eye and she wore her leaf headband around her neck. The first thing I do is say a name only a certain bird would know.

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Hi no tori!" "Yuki no neko!" Kagami and Nekokage both yelled at the same time. Everyone stared in silence as the two became quiet before satisfied smiles lit up their faces. They watched as the two practically ran and took Itachi and Shisui's places. "Kagami Torikage." Kagami introduced herself, confusing their classmates. "Kyo Nekokage." Kyo replied and the two disappeared and reappeared in a flash, kunai ringing loudly as they attacked each other.

When the two stopped, everyone saw how Kagami and Kyo were standing behind each other and quickly spun on their heels so they were facing each other, kunai in their hands and held dangerously close to their necks. Iruka took that moment to walk outside with his class and saw the scene before him. As he was about to step in, Kagami and Kyo removed their kunais and smiled happily at each other before turning and laughing at their stunned schoolmates and teachers. _'They have the same fighting style, although slightly different. I'm going back later!'_ Honda thought as he watched the two students converse like old friends and talk with the Uchihas'.

Iruka was simply stunned and didn't care at the moment about his students knowing each other. What he cared about is how they could have killed each other and Honda didn't do a single thing. _'What is up with Honda? He's been acting strange lately since Kagami arrived... And now he's getting suspicious of Kyo. I really should see the Hokage soon.'_ Iruka thought before calling the two said students over while he assigned his own students to practice as Honda continued his mock battles. "What were you two thinking? You could have really killed each other!" Iruka said angrily before glancing back at Honda.

The teacher appeared to be deep in thought. "Listen, just be more careful with your mock battles, alright? Though I gotta say, you two looked like pros. I hope you do well in the chuunin exams." Iruka complimented. "Thank you." "We'll be careful." Kagami and Kyo replied as they walked back to Itachi and Shisui. "Iruka-sensei scold you two for your fight?" Shisui asked amusedly as the two nodded and Itachi coughed lightly into his hand. Kagami glanced at their classmates and saw Honda's head turn back to the mic battle, but not before making eye contact and glaring at her. "He's staring again." Kyo sighed as he noticed his friend's guarded expression.

"He's been doing that ever since our fight a month ago. He's up to something, but I don't want to resort to that yet." Kagami explained her bet with Honda and glanced to the side to see him lost in thought. "You have to now. Unless you want the matter dealt with quickly?" Kyo cracked his knuckles lightly and smirked as the three leaf ninjas old him not to. Sighing, Kagami waited until class was over to approach Honda. The chūnin exams were in a year and some squads from other hidden villages were already arriving in order to train. Kyo was one of them, being from the hidden mist, though he was only visiting the class for the day. "Honda-sensei?" Kagami started, slightly nervous when Iruka came up as well.

_'No choice for either of them now.'_ She thought as Iruka asked her what she needed. "I'm putting our deal into affect starting now since there are no other classes for the day." Kagami answered and watched as anger and shock took over Honda's face. "What deal?" Iruka asked confusedly. "Honda-sensei visited Itachi's house to challenge and first appeared as you. You are free to join. The deal was that he would do whatever I say for the next three days if I won. Which I did." Kagami explained. Iruka turned to Honda with disbelief in his eyes and instructed Kagami not to do anything to drastic or extreme before leaving. Kagami turned to Honda and gave him a sweet-cough mocking cough fake as heck cough-smile and told him what he was to do for the next three days. Honda paled and gave his student an incredulous look before relenting. Classes were out for three days anyway.

Japanese translations:

Hi no Tori- Fire Bird

Yuki no Neko- Snow Cat


End file.
